These two worlds that will control ones destiny
by ItachixHinata
Summary: this temined me of itachi and sasuke,why? well it spokes of power and itachis world, it also takes about good, which sasukes once was goon untill he left the village to the evil side to get more power to kill his brother,rated T


This is my world, my dreams….my

Destiny.  
The shattered dreams that float loosely in my world, the to skies that connect me with my very faith of  
destiny, my worlds that I control with every touch, with every whisper of the wind makes  
I am the fate of these two worlds, the shattered dreams that I try to search for the memories that I've lost, their all here in this world, like the shattered dreams and faith grabs me like I had no control  
Be careful what you wish for.  
Be careful what power you control.  
The two worlds that slide against each other like powerful wings of a bird, flying with the gentle wind.  
The two worlds that control humans,  
Evil and Good  
These worlds are powerful, for those who felt the darkness take over their body, soon their world turned black with red skies, red the color of blood, red the power of death, red the power to control ones life.  
Feel the wrath of ones mind that will control your body, the worlds that will control ones mind to control ones life.  
The power of good, like the snowy white blossoms that fall gently kissing the wind as each one swiftly kisses the ground, each human who uses this power, will control ones soul with the touch of a finger, love is ones greatest power of the good, the heart will grow more strong and will fight off the bad, but  
ones mind will be controlled by the power of these worlds.  
Be careful for what you wish for, if its power, of good or evil  
Power that makes these worlds strong in ones mind.  
For those who balance the two worlds, will find them selves stuck trying to find which ones the best to follow, the power of these world are the power we greed to feed on the feeling to feel on the choice between love and death, isn't that what humans wish for, "power"? if the world takes over the mind of one, it will take over your body and posses your inner soul.  
Love will control your mind and body, it'll able you to strongly speak to the one of your lovers, you find yourself doing anything for this love, your body will be controlled by the snowy blossoms and will fill your heart with the power of good, the power to make ones mind positive and happy, this power will also turn bad , for power, once you feel the taste of the greed and power, broken hearted, feel the touch of suicide slide against yourself, yet you feel the need not to give up you greed on more power, but greed isn't the power of good, it's the power of evil the power that will take over your mind and make your world black with red blood stained skies, there's no escape from the two worlds that will destroys the mind.  
So I feel like power is feeding on me, I lift up and reject the mind power greed to get more power, I dream of peace and my shattered dreams that drift in an out of the two worlds.  
I will not let the worlds grasp me and take over my mind I will let it flow through my mind, and think of my destiny.  
My life that echo's through out the worlds, will I ever get controlled?  
Will I give up and turn good or evil?  
Or should I think of the power to control the worlds with every step I take in life  
Two worlds two skies  
one destiny to change my mind.  
The choice between the worlds of good and evil  
the greed that will make you feed on them the power that you gain the power that you lose.  
So I wonder will we ever find peace, and stop the two worlds that fight for the power of ones mind,  
What will happen if we forgot the power or power? Will it every stop like to still mountains that will never bow to the howls and commands of the wind shouting at them?  
There's so much to ask and yet power isn't just a word it's a word that will forever control these worlds, its also a word that will control us, if you wish for more power  
Prepare to be controlled by either the power of good or bad.  
I let my mind trail off with so many to ask and yet who will answer who will ever control the power?  
Hate? Love?  
The feeling of love will last forever.  
Because humans love the power they will feed on it, but love isn't all about power to me. To me its power people that care for ones touch that will protect each other.  
Fill my mind and control your body,  
good has become the works of evil  
evil has become the works of good.


End file.
